Pure Love
by Silver Goddess2
Summary: When Yami Bakura steals a crystal and leaves Ryou to deal with it, strange things begin to happen......for one if Ryou doesn't fall in love in three days....he dies. Yaoi. *FINISHED!!!!* Seto/Ryou, a bit OCC Seto Fun!!! last chappie up!!
1. The Maiden's Kiss

Title: Pure Love Authoress: Silver Goddess Rated: R Gene: General/Romance (^-^ a 'lil humor here and there) Warnings: Language, Yaoi!! A/N: OK.um. all I can say is NO FLAMES! Please? OK I don't know what in hell made me write this.you see it started out as a lil' comic but when I finished it I thought 'I wonder what it would look like as a story' (sigh, yes I have no life -.-;;) so here you are.oh and I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!! You may hate me for this but...here we go. ^-^; Oh yeah! Um. '.' Thought "." Speaking /Hikari to Yami/ //Yami to Hikari/ Ryou Bakura=Ryou Yami Bakura=Bakura **^^** Ch.1: The Maiden's Kiss ^^**Normal POV**^^  
  
Ryou sighed as he looked up at the clock.  
  
'3:28.come on.please just 2 more minutes.'  
  
"BAKURA-SAN!?"  
  
"Nani?" Ryou looked up at the teacher who was glaring at him.  
  
"There may be only a few minutes left in class but you need to pay attention to the summer homework assignment!"  
  
"H-hai" Ryou looked down as his face turned a deep shade of crimson.  
  
//.Old bitch.//  
  
/YAMI! /  
  
// Hm? //  
  
/.Never mind./  
  
^^**After class^^**  
  
"Finally! Summer.!!" Jou said as he Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"HEY GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?" Yuugi asked as he turned to the source of the yelling. It was a woman dressed in a white shirt and blue jean shorts. And she was yelling from the doorway of a shop at.Ryou? No it was.Yami Bakura?!  
  
"Hahaha never you bitch!" Bakura yelled as he ran out of the shop door. He had something small clutched in his right hand. It glinted in the sunlight as he ran past Yuugi and co.  
  
"Uh.Yug? What just happened?" Jou asked as he watched the figure of Bakura running farther and farther away. "Yug?" "Hey wait up!!"  
  
^^**Yami Yuugi POV**^^  
  
//Aibou? // I asked.  
  
/Hai Yami?/  
  
//Let me take over.//  
  
/Ok/  
  
I took over and continued running after Yami Bakura. If my suspicions were correct then he had just stolen something valuable. Must have been hard for him not to be able to steal anything for the past two months. Why? Because he has never had enough power to create his false form or take over Ryou. Or at least that's what I think. Now I think he's managed to get his hands on something important.  
  
I turned the corner and continued following him until we reached his house. He went inside and quickly locked the doors. I went over to the window and peered in.  
  
^^**Yami Bakura POV**^^  
  
Finally I could go out and steal things once again. Of course this was just practice.I didn't even need this stupid jewel. I was just seeing if I could get away with it. Heh.almost.  
  
"Stupid jewel." I through the damned thing aside. It was just a crystal cut to the shape of a heart. Give me a break; I haven't stolen in two months at the least. Do you think I really care about what I steal?(Besides millennium items) If you do your damned wrong.  
  
/Yami? Yami?/  
  
That stupid weakling wanted out already? Pitiful.  
  
//Nani? //  
  
/Please.can I have my body back now?? /  
  
//.You're so weak, you know that? //  
  
/ H-Hai. /  
  
I could tell he said that out of pure fear. So what if the kid was lying. He still feared me and that's all that mattered.  
  
//Fine.I got what I wanted.//  
  
/ Huh? What are you talking about?/  
  
//.//  
  
I retreated to my soul room letting the weakling regain control over his body.  
  
^^** Normal POV**^^  
  
Ryou regained control of his body and looked around. He was home and.what was that?!  
  
Ryou bent down and picked up the small heart shaped crystal.  
  
It instantly began glowing.  
  
"N-NANI????" Ryou yelled as the light from the stone lit up the room.  
  
Outside the house Yami Yuugi's eyes widened as he watched the whole scene. The bright flash, Ryou's painful scream, the light subsiding, and Ryou collapsing onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell just happened???" He asked aloud. Then his millennium puzzle started glowing. Everything around him shone white before disappearing into the darkness that was surrounding them.  
  
Now there was nothing but darkness, Yami Yuugi, and Ryou. The only way you could see the two boys was because the stone. It wasn't as bright as before but instead it was just a faint glow. Then a voice spoke out. It was a voice of a young girl.or it seemed.  
  
"Heart of the Maiden." The faceless voice spoke.  
  
".Become pure until the moon shines at midnight on the third day."  
  
".At that time.thou will be sacrificed.unless pure.to the Goddess of Love."  
  
"BECOME PURE!" There was a huge flash that soon subsided to a small ring of light.  
  
The ring slipped itself onto Ryou's finger and he began glowing.  
  
Yami Yuugi watched as the surroundings of the outside came back into view.  
  
He looked through the window once more at Ryou.  
  
But he seemed.different. Like he had a whole new source of power. Then everything came flooding back to him.three days.it three days Ryou would be sacrificed.he had to tell the others.  
  
He stood up quickly and ran towards the game shop.  
  
/Yami.what happened?/ Yuugi asked from his soul room/  
  
//Something bad.something very bad.//  
  
**^^** Next Chapter: One day down, two to go  
  
SG: I hope you liked! The next chapter will be up soon.maybe in two or three days cuz I've got things coming up (namely grandparents anniversary and cousins wedding.)  
  
Ryou: Yep! ^-^ Please Review  
  
Y.Bakura: .yeah whatever. 


	2. One Day Down, Two to Go

Title: Pure Love Authoress: Silver Goddess Rated: R ! Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN YU-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters! Akutenshi and Aitenshi rightfully belong to ME!!!! **^^**  
  
Ch. 2: One day down, two to Go  
  
**^^Ryou POV**^^  
  
When I awoke my head was killing me. I looked around. I was in my house, yes. I stood up. I looked the same, I was the same basically. But I felt so.different. It's so hard to explain.  
  
I looked down, surprised to find a ring on my finger. But for some odd reason, I could tell this was no ordinary ring.  
  
Just as I thought that, as if on command, it began glowing.  
  
"Not again!" For some strange reason I yelled that. Because this indescribable sensation I was feeling seemed familiar.  
  
I fell to my knees, the pain was killing me. Literally.  
  
I felt as though I was going to be sick. I closed my eyes tightly as the light shone brighter.  
  
After that I blacked out.  
  
**^^Normal POV^^**  
  
A figure about the size of Ryou appeared beside him.  
  
She wasn't someone you'd see on the street. For she looked somewhat like the Change of Heart card.  
  
One half of her hair was dark blue and had a bat like wing. She had a dark red eye on that side and really tan skin. The other side how ever had the opposite. Bleach blonde hair, light blue eye, pale skin, and an angel like wing. She sighed and split into two people. A light side and a dark side.  
  
The light side gently shook Ryou while the dark rolled its eyes and turned away.  
  
When Ryou wouldn't wake the light side stood up.  
  
"Akutenshi.what do we do now?" the light asked the dark one.  
  
"Shut up Aitenshi.let me try something." the dark one, Akutenshi, replied.  
  
She grabbed Ryou by the collar of his shirt and drug him into the bathroom. She ran the water in the sink and stuck his face under the cold running water.  
  
Ryou eyes snapped open and he screamed. Akutenshi simply threw him to the ground as her light ran over to him.  
  
"You ok?" Aitenshi asked holding Ryou.  
  
Ryou nodded looking in shock from the light to the dark and then back to the light again.  
  
"W-who are you two.a devil and an angel.? I don't believe this."  
  
"Believe what you want.but we're here to help you." The dark one said turning her back to him.  
  
"Hi.my names Aitenshi.and that bundle of sunshine over there is Akutenshi, my dark side. Ryou.we are here to warn you.are you aware that you only have two days to live?"  
  
"NANI!!! Only two...but I thought." Ryou turned and looked at the clock. "AHHH! 2:15 (am) already?!"  
  
The light nodded. "Listen you still have two days to prove that you can become pure.I know it sounds strange but you HAVE to fall in love or.you'll be sacrificed.understood?"  
  
Ryou slowly nodded.  
  
"Good.we'll see you in one day.farewell"  
  
The room flashed and the two girls were gone.  
  
Ryou stood up.  
  
"There is no way I can.wait."  
  
He slowly trudged upstairs and crawled in bed hopping to get at least a few hours of sleep.  
  
Unfortunately for him sleep didn't come easy. He just lay there thinking.  
  
Thinking about how in the hell he was ever gonna fall in love in less than three days.  
  
Actually he already had that part figured out.he knew who he loved.as more than a friend. but he had no clue if they liked him or not.  
  
Ryou rolled over and finally, after two hours sleep kicked in.  
  
"S.Se." Ryou mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Seto-sama."  
  
**^^**  
  
SG: Please Review.sorry there so short I'll make up for it in the next chapter.or maybe the fourth chapter. I really don't fell very well.  
  
Ryou: she actually telling the truth.poor SG  
  
Bakura: good now we can trash her house.  
  
SG: *hits Bakura on the head* NO WAY *cough*  
  
Yami Yuugi: What about me? Where'd I go? You ended the first chapter with me and then.poof I'm gone.  
  
SG: don't worry Yami.you'll be in the next chappie.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Confessions

Title: Pure Love Authoress: Silver Goddess Rated: R ! Disclaimer! : Do I need one of these? No, I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh A/N: Wildwolf I really hope u r reading this 'cuz you're the one who got me obsessed with Seto/Ryou. ^_____________^ **^^**  
  
Ch.3: Confessions  
  
The next morning was complete and absolute hell.  
  
Ryou awoke to the sound of cursing. It took him awhile but he finally identified the voices.  
  
It seemed his Yami was having a fight with Yami Yuugi.  
  
"Tell me soul stealer.where is Ryou?"  
  
"Never.and besides, he's sleeping."  
  
"I doubt that! Lame excuse!!" Yami Yuugi replied a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Why do you want to see him?"  
  
"Because we were worried after what happened yesterday."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Bakura asked confusion now made clear.  
  
Ryou yawned. He was sort of surprised his Yami hadn't found out yet.  
  
He slid out of bed, quickly changed clothes, and walked down the stairs like nothing had happened.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked at him with concern as he came walking up to them.  
  
"You woke me up." Ryou said bluntly while facing his Yami.  
  
"Well excuse me but little pharaoh here was having a royal fit." Bakura replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"oh.that's nice..." Ryou yawned rubbing his eyes.  
  
That's when Bakura noticed the ring.  
  
He grabbed Ryou hand and looked at the golden object.  
  
"When did you get this?!" Bakura asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh, well..um.I found it...?"  
  
"Do you even know what the fuck this is?!"  
  
"I-Iie." Ryou replied not knowing if he should be afraid or not.  
  
"This ring either symbolizes death or love..you have no future." He replied adding the last part sarcastically. (A/N: Y.Bakura has a sense of humor?! O.o Bakura: yeah, yeah, yeah..on with the story)  
  
"What do you mean 'I have no future'?" Ryou asked becoming worried.  
  
"Well...there's absolutely NO WAY in hell that you will every fall in love before three days."  
  
"Two." Ryou corrected him.  
  
"Whatever, still it looks like the maiden of the ring did a sloppy job.." Bakura though aloud while looking over Ryou's body.  
  
"What do you mean 'a sloppy job?!'"  
  
"Do I have to explain EVERYTHING to you?! Ok then.. this ring is a lot older than Pharaoh-boy over here and me put together. And every time a male form possesses it they are transformed into a female version of themselves..but that didn't happen to you...or at least not yet.."  
  
"Well..that's peachy...not only am I going to die, I'm going to die as a GIRL!!!"  
  
Bakura only nodded.  
  
**^^Ryou's POV^^**  
  
Great, just great. Why does everything have to happen to me?  
  
I lifted my hand up to my face. "Well..do you know when it will...um...you know?"  
  
"Turn you into a girl? I don't know.." My Yami replied half-heartedly.  
  
Yami Yuugi grabbed my hand and studied the ring carefully.  
  
"For some reason, I don't remember this.." He said aloud.  
  
"Well that's because you would've had to have stolen enough to know what's powerful, rare, and ancient." My Yami smirked.  
  
He let my hand go and I studied the ring myself.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
As if commanded it began glowing. And then everything around me flashed white and was consumed by darkness.  
  
Surprisingly, I felt no pain this time.  
  
I looked around at the faces that were only visible by the soft glow of the ring.  
  
Yuugi looked scared and was clinging to his Yami. As for my Yami he was just standing there with his arms folded...waiting.  
  
Then it happened. The pain hit me in one huge wave.  
  
My vision blurred and I blacked out.  
  
**^^**  
  
SG: I know! I know! I'm lazy!  
  
Bakura: no shit...  
  
SG: eh-heh heh heh..uh onto the next chapter!! ^.^;;; 


	4. Seto.....I.....

Authoress: Silver Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: no own Yu-Gi-Oh.. A/N: This chapter is taking so long to write due to lack of inspiration and my stupid lil' sister who BUGS THE CRAP OUT OF ME!  
  
Chapter 4: Seto.I. (The chapter title makes ya wanna read, ne?)  
  
**^^Normal POV^^**  
  
Ryou just lay there while the other three waited.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Ryou began glowing and small changes began to take place. For one his hair grew a bit longer and his face a little more feminine (if it isn't enough already ^.^;). They all were returned to their world after a brief moment.  
  
"What just happened?" Yami Yuugi asked.  
  
Bakura just laughed.  
  
"Nani?" Yami Yuugi asked in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"Nothing happened..don't you get it? Ryou was supposed to turn into a girl, but he didn't HAHAHA!!!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Baka na.. don't you see? He looks so much like a girl already...that they didn't make him one!"  
  
"Oh.." Yami Yuugi blinked.  
  
Bakura just laughed again.  
  
**(8:00 that night)**  
  
"WHAT THE-?!" Ryou yelled as soon as he sat up.  
  
Bakura, Yami Yuugi, and Yuugi returned to Ryou from the room they were in.  
  
"W-when did m-my hair g-g-get this long?!" Ryou asked while looking at his hair that now fell to his lower back.  
  
"Well. guess what?" Bakura asked looking down at his Hikari.  
  
"Nani?" Ryou asked still examining his hair.  
  
"You have 28 hours to live" Bakura said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Domo." Ryou said in disbelief.  
  
"Hai? But what..?" Bakura replied.  
  
"T-there's n-n-no way h-he'll.."  
  
"He? Go on..."  
  
"I don't know I-if S-Seto-!!" Ryou clasped a hand over his mouth and blushed at what he'd just reviled.  
  
"Seto, ne? Just go tell him then, hehehehe."  
  
"NO! He -He m-might not like m-me..." Ryou stuttered looking down.  
  
**^^Ryou's POV^^**  
  
"Fine if you won't tell him then I will." My Yami replied.  
  
"NO! ..I-I'll tell him." I really didn't want to tell Seto how I felt but when my Yami put it that way...I had no other choice.  
  
"Just promise you'll stay here?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was to humiliate myself in front of them.  
  
"I promise." Yami replied with a slight smile.  
  
/I don't believe you/  
  
//What's not to believe?//  
  
"Yami Yuugi, will you stay here and make sure he doesn't follow me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
'Now* that's* a promise I can believe.'  
  
"Ok then..If I don't come back right away then you'll know he said 'yes'" With that said I turned and walked out the door.  
  
**Outside the Kaiba mansion**  
  
'Ok Ryou, you can do this, he's only a hot multi-billionaire.'  
  
I pressed the call button on the gate and waited for a reply.  
  
"Hai?" Came the small voice of who I guessed was Mokuba.  
  
"Um..I'm here to see Seto Kaiba.." I don't know why I said his last name too..it just seemed appropriate.  
  
"Uh, who is this?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Oh ok come on in." With that said the gates slowly opened and I walked in. They closed as soon as I reached the double doors at the front.  
  
I only knocked once and Mokuba swung them open.  
  
"Hiya.(^-^)" He greeted.  
  
"Hello-uh Set-"  
  
"He's on the first floor, third door to the right." Mokuba answered, already knowing what I was going to say.  
  
"Arigato." I replied, stepping in as Mokuba shut the door and went back into the ridiculously large living room. The sound of a video game could be heard after a few seconds.  
  
I couldn't help but smile.  
  
But then my smile faded away as I climbed the stairs to the first floor.  
  
I began to tremble.  
  
'Third door.'  
  
I reached out and slowly turned the knob.  
  
When the door opened, there was Seto, sitting at a desk typing away on his computer.  
  
**^^Seto's POV^^**  
  
I heard the door creak open and decided against looking at who had enter. I had too much to do.  
  
That was until I heard that voice.  
  
"Seto-san?"  
  
That beautiful voice.. so soft and kind. (Japanese voice, not the dub voice XP)  
  
I knew instantly whom it belonged to.  
  
"Ryou?" I turned around in my chair to face him.  
  
He blushed slightly as he began to stutter.  
  
"I-I have s-s-something to t-tell you..."  
  
I nodded trying not to let any of my feelings show. But it's just so hard not to show any emotion when an angel is standing right in front of you.  
  
He sighed and sat down in a chair a little to the left of me and began to tell his story.  
  
He told me how he found the crystal and about having three days to live and about it almost being the third day.  
  
For some reason I believed every word he said.  
  
"D-do you believe me?"  
  
"Hai" I nodded.  
  
He blushed at just that simple reply.  
  
"Seto...I..."  
  
I blushed thinking I already knew what he was going to say.  
  
"..Aishiteru" he said in a hurry.  
  
I blushed even deeper. But I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. I never even dreamed...Well I did dream, but I never thought he'd actually love me! This beautiful angel...loving me..it seemed too good to be true.  
  
Obviously, Ryou took my silence the wrong way because his sudden sobs snapped me back to reality.  
  
I looked up to see his big chocolate-brown eyes shining with tears.  
  
He turned to leave but I grasped onto his arm just in time.  
  
He looked back at me with hope in his eyes even though tears still streaked his face.  
  
"Aishiteru mo."  
  
He smiled and continued to cry; but this time they were tears of joy.  
  
He turned fully around and locked his eyes to mine.  
  
I closed my eyes and leant in to kiss him only to feel him pull away. I opened my eyes once more to see his wide with fear.  
  
That's when I noticed that we were completely surrounded by darkness. Like Ryou had said before: this had happened quite a few times. We both immediately looked towards the ring, only to find it wasn't glowing...  
  
**^^** SG: FUN! One more chapter left!!!  
  
Bakura: FINALLY!  
  
Ryou: what happened?  
  
SG: If I tell you then there would be no point in a ch.5 would there?  
  
Ryou: oh..  
  
SG: Please R&R thanx XD 


	5. Midnight Kiss

Authoress: Silver Goddess !WARNING!: Rated R for non-graphic lemon. Disclaimer: If you still think I own Yu-Gi-Oh then sue me. But all you will get is an annoying little 8-year-old sister, a stack of homework, and a pile of dirty dishes. (A/N: This is the last chapter and it is dedicated to all of those wonderful peeps that reviewed this story! And a special thanks goes to Wildwolf! Thank you so much!! Because you're the one who got me obsessed with this super Kawaii couple! XDXD Plus I love your stories! They're soooooo Kawaii!! Oh and this chapter is the reason for the R rating ^_______^)  
  
Ch.5: Midnight Kiss  
  
**^^Ryou's POV^^**  
  
I didn't understand why we were in the dark...it made no sense. I mean, I hadn't done anything to activate the ring. But, I did confess my love to Seto. And he accepted.but the ring isn't glowing so..why are we here?  
  
I looked over to Seto. His face told me that he was wondering the same.  
  
I looked down at the ring...waiting for...something.  
  
I then heard someone call out to me. I snapped my head up to see where it was coming from. Seto must have heard it to by the way he was franticly looking around.  
  
Slowly, a figure came into view. Two figures actually. I recognized them instantly.  
  
Aitenshi and Akutenshi!  
  
"Ryou...very well done!" Aitenshi smiled happily.  
  
"But, unfortunately.. there is one more thing you must do." Akutenshi stated.  
  
"Nani? What do I have to do?" I asked not understanding what they meant. I had told Seto that I loved him. We were _in_ love. Did that not count?  
  
"You two have proven your love for each other. Very well I might add..." Aitenshi continued.  
  
I blushed at that comment and I heard Seto chuckle lightly.  
  
"Now you must seal your new found love with a kiss..."  
  
I blushed even deeper.  
  
"But.."  
  
I knew there was a catch.  
  
"..You have to kiss at _exactly_ midnight. And under the moon, k?"  
  
"I-I think I understand." I replied looking towards Seto.  
  
"Good," Aitenshi said happily, "if you do that then you will live, I promise you!"  
  
With that the two disappeared and the surroundings of Seto's room came back into view.  
  
I looked over at the clock.  
  
Ack! It was 11:34 (pm no duh) already?!  
  
'Oh well...we still have 26 minutes......."  
  
I looked over at Seto. He seemed........worried about something.  
  
**^^Seto's POV^^**  
  
That was.....strange. To say the least.  
  
"So let me get this straight." I turned to Ryou. "We have to kiss at midnight... outside, right?"  
  
"Hai." Ryou smiled.  
  
God ...that smile was enough to make me melt. Not to mention his eyes. So big and full of innocence. I know I sound like a love struck fool. Well.....maybe I am.  
  
**(11:58)**  
  
By now Ryou was starting to get nervous, I could tell.  
  
He stood up as soon as the clock reached 11:59.  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the balcony.  
  
**^^Ryou's POV^^**  
  
I looked up at Seto and swallowed hard.  
  
5..  
  
We leaned closer to one another.  
  
4...  
  
I was trembling no doubt.  
  
3...  
  
If I messed up..then...no I wont think about it!  
  
2....  
  
I slowly closed my eyes.  
  
1.....  
  
I suddenly stood on the tips of my toes pressing my lips to Seto's. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue ran along my lip and I opened my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. We slowly pulled away from each other after a brief moment.  
  
I looked around just now realizing we were (once again) surrounded by darkness.  
  
A girl soon appeared. She was about the height of Yuugi and had long baby blue hair.  
  
She smiled and rose her hand up over her head.  
  
The ring immediately disappeared from its place on my hand.  
  
I blinked and she giggled.  
  
"Very well done...I believe you have overcome this challenge and therefore, thy will not be sacrificed to me."  
  
"Nani?!" I blurted out. So _she_ was the Goddess of love...strange I pictured her....slightly different. Oh well.  
  
She giggled once more and disappeared.  
  
I blinked a few times just now realizing I was back on Seto's balcony.  
  
Seto smiled, "Looks like it's all over.."  
  
"Yeah..." I sighed. Though, I have no idea why.  
  
Seto smirked and grabbed my hand, leading me inside.  
  
I looked up at him quizzically as he led me to his room. (Not the same one we were in before though) This one didn't have a computer, just a dresser and a bed.  
  
He smiled as he shut the door.  
  
I soon caught on to what he wanted to do. I couldn't help but smile myself.  
  
He hugged me from behind and began to kiss my neck. I moaned as he began to suck on it. He slowly began unbuttoning my shirt and I blushed.  
  
After we had discarded our clothes he pushed me back onto the bed.  
  
He kissed my lips passionately before making a trail of hot kisses down my chest.  
  
I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me once more on the lips and then well the rest you can figure out on your own. (A/N: sorry hentai fans but..I'm not gonna get into that) **^^**  
  
**^^Normal POV^^**  
  
"Aishiteru, Seto-sama...." Ryou breathed while wrapped in the arms of his lover.  
  
"Aishiteru mo...Ryou-chan..." Seto said before drifting off to sleep with Ryou in his arms.  
  
The two stayed like that for the rest of the night. Tangled in the sheets with the silver moonlight shining in on them through the window.  
  
And only two words could describe the scene...Pure Love.  
  
**^^** SG: YEA!!!!! I finished! FUN!  
  
Bakura: that's nice..  
  
Ryou: *cheers along with SG* YEA!!!  
  
Bakura: -.- I'm surrounded by morons....  
  
SG: *to happy to listen to Bakura* YEA!!! Ok does anyone want a sequel? 5 or more reviews and I'll write one!!!!  
  
Ryou: Onegai? For me??? ^-^  
  
R&R!!!! 


End file.
